The Great Rescue
by KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun
Summary: Sesshoumaru asks Kagome to court her and she accetps. Kouga kidnaps Kagome and almost rapes her before Sesshoumaru stops him! They get back to the gang and go to Sesshy's castle where Kagome teachs them about Xmas! Xmas story!
1. Chapter 1

**The Great Rescue**

**Chapter 1**

I am 19 year old Kagome Higurashi. I travel the country side of Japan with my friends a half demon named Inuyasha, a perverted Monk named Miroku, a demon slayer named Sango, a fox demon named Shippo and a two tailed fire cat named Kirarra. We are quit a unusual group.

At the moment there is a fresh layer of snow on Japan since it is only a little over a week until Christmas. At the thought of Christmas being so close it makes a smile come over my face.

Christmas is my favorite holiday and this year I want to show everyone what Christmas is, I need to go back to my time before then so that I can get everyone presents.

I follow behind Inuyasha right now, we have heard rumors of Naraku being towards the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru's lands. When Sesshoumaru's name comes to mind my heart speeds up.

If Inuyasha ever found out that I like his older brother he would never let me live it down and to top it all of if Sesshoumaru found out I do not know what he would think of it.

I stop and gasp when I feel a very powerful and very framiler aura heading towards us. _' Sesshoumaru'_

**Hello everyone, okay I am doing a Christmas story this year! Please review and tell me what you think so far! I know it was short!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I watch as Sesshoumaru followed by the imp Jaken, the two headed dragon Ah-Un and the little human girl Rin walk into our path. My heart instantly speeds up at the sight of Sesshoumaru in all of his glory.

I stay behind Inuyasha just in case. Sesshoumaru stops a few feet away from us and Inuyasha has his hand on the hilt of Tessiga.

"What the hell do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha says.

"None of you business little brother, but if you must know I need to talk to your miko." Sesshoumaru says.

I gasp, what could he possible want to talk to me for. "You ain't talking to Kagome." Inuyasha says.

I roll my eyes and step up beside Inuyasha and place my hand on his shoulder making him look at me. "It's fine Inuyasha, I will talk to Sesshoumaru, you guys just take a break." I say with a smile on my face.

"No Kagome, I am not letting you go anywhere to talk with that son of a bitch." Inuyasha argues.

"Sit! I will go where I wish Inuyasha and you can not stop me!" I say.

I walk over and stand in front of Sesshoumaru, he nods his head and starts walking towards the tree's and I follow right behind him and soon enough we are away from the others.

I look around at the snow covering all the tree's and plants and think how beautiful it is here so close to Christmas. How it is so much nicer then my time.

I look up at Sesshoumaru just in enough time to see that he has stopped and I stop right behind him. He turns around and looks down at me with his unreadable face.

"Kagome I do not know why I am drawn to you but I am. There is something about you that draws me in and I can not stop following your group."He says.

"Oh Sesshoumaru." I say.

"I was not done.. As I was saying I have been following your group and I do not think you are safe with the half demon any more. I would like you to travel with me."

" Sesshoumaru I can't just leave everyone."

"I would like i to get to know you better cause I would like to start courting you Kagome. If you will allow it."

I have never ever seen Sesshoumaru ask for something and not just get it or take it without even asking but here he is standing in front of me asking me if he can court me! It's like all my dreams are coming true.

I smile up at him. " I would love it if you would court me Sesshoumaru." I say.

"Hn."

He steps forward and wraps his only arm around my waist and pulls me forward and against his chest. He leans down and captures my lips in a kiss, I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

_' Oh cama is this a early Christmas gift that I always wanted!'_

**Hello everyone! Okay I know this was not very log but I really thought this was a good part to cut off at! Kouga appears in the next chapter! Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Its been a week since Sesshoumaru and I have started courting and things have sure been different. Sesshoumaru's little group joined ours, that was one thing Inuyasha was not happy about but Sesshoumaru came because he said the half breed could not protect me.

So here we are a big group traveling towards the east since Sesshoumaru heard that Naraku was somewhere in the East hiding.

I am walking at the front of the group beside Sesshoumaru with Inuyasha right behind us with a grumbling Jaken, behind them are Sango and Miroku then finally at the back of the group are Ah-Un, Kirara, Rin and Shippo.

I know we are heading towards Kouga's lands which is why I have warned Sesshoumaru of how Kouga acts and Sesshoumaru has promised me not to rip Kouga's head off unless he over steps himself.

I look at the setting sun then feel the ach in my feet. I look at Sesshoumaru and get ready to open my mouth to ask him if we can stop for the night when he states.

"We shall stop here for tonight and leave at first light in the morning." He says.

"Finally." Inuyasha says in a grumble.

I roll my eyes and grab Sango and we head off into the forest to collect some firewood. We start picking it up and before long we a distance away from camp.

I look up when I feel a small aura but when I can't see anything I return to picking up fire wood.

"Do you think we have enough firewood for the night Kagome?" Sango asks.

I get ready to answer Sango when two arms pick me up at lightening speed and I look around but everything I see is a blur, I smell something and all at once I start to feel very tired.

My eyes start to close and the last thing I hear is. "You will finally be mine Kagome."

**Hello everyone! Okay these chapters are going to be short so don't expect any 1,000 word chapters! This story will hopefully have its last chapter up on Christmas day! Please review! The more reviews I get the faster I will update! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sango's POV**

All I seen was a tornado then Kagome was gone, I know Kouga came for her. I shake my head cause the poor wolf just signed his own death wish now.

I drop the firewood I had in my arms and take off running back to camp. I make it there quickly and Sesshoumaru turns towards me once I enter camp.

"Lord Sesshoumaru I am afraid Kouga has captured Kagome." I say completly out of breath.

"Hn, thank you demon slayer." Sesshoumaru says.

With that a white ball appears around Sesshoumaru and it takes to the sky faster then the human eye can see. I walk over and set down beside Kirara.

_' Please bring Kagome back safely.'_

**Sesshoumaru's POV**

I should of known this dumb ass wolf would try something like this and I should of went with Kagome and the demon slayer. I pick up Kagome's scent and follow it, I see caves up ahead and that is where her scent leads.

I land outside the cave her scent is strongest at and start walking in. I hear Kagome groaning and I speed my pace up. I soon see the wolf as well as Kagome completely naked but he is holding her down and he is about to rape her.

I growl and with lightening speed I through the mutt off Kagome. I kneel down beside her, she is half in and out of consciousness.

_' Thank god your okay.'_

I take my outer hariko off and wrap her in it. She groans and her eyes flutter open. "Sesshoumaru." She says in a weak voice.

"It's okay my darling, you are okay." I say.

"Where's Kouga?"

"Taken care of."

"Good. Sesshoumaru we can't go back to camp, take me to my way home."

"Of course Love."

I set her down and turn around to see the wolf laying against the wall, I walk over to him and let some acid run out of my claws and burn his chest.

I turn around and walk back over to Kagome, I gently pick her up bridal style into my arms and walk out of the cave. I let my ball of energy form around me and take off towards Inuyasha's forest.

Within minutes we land beside the well that Kagome had told me leads to her home. She looks up at me with a weak smile on my face.

"Time for you to meet my family! Jump into the well." She says.

"Hn."

I jump into the well and to my great surprise a blue light surrounds us and we I land at the bottom of the well it disappears. I jump out of the well and find ourselves in a tiny building.

Kagome tells me my way around her shrine and soon over to her house. I put her down and she opens the door and we walk into her house and the smell of something good reaches my nose.

"Mom I'm home and i have someone for you to meet." She yells.

_' Great!'_

**Hello everyone! Okay here is then ext chapter all ready! I would really love to reach 25 reviews so please help me! There are only a few more chapters until the end. Please review and tell me what you think! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Kagome's POV**

It took forever to explain to my Mother what had happened and why we were here. She understood but then she was asking about Sesshoumaru and luckily she started to like him.

That was hours ago right now I am by myself in the mall finishing up some last minute shopping. I had Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Kirrara and Shippo's presents already bought.

I found Rin's present, I bought her a little doll that she will just love, I even jot Jaken a small little green hat and Ah-Un some treats I am sure he will like. Now the problem is finding Sesshoumaru a gift which is turning out to be a bugger.

I finally decide to walk into a jewlry store, I start looking through the store and I see a crexcent moon necklace with a purple diamond in the middle that resembles the crescent moon on Sesshoumaru's forehead.

"May I help you miss?" A sales lady comes up to me.

I look up at her and smile. "yes I would like to see this necklace." I say while pointing to the necklace.

"Okay."

She reachs into the glass case and picks the crescent moon necklace out and hands it to me, I look it over and think that this is the perfect present for Sesshoumaru.

"I will take it." I say.

I don't care that it costs $500.00 I want this necklace. "Would you like it wrapped as well miss." She asks.

"Yes please, if would could wrap it in gold and silver wrapping paper that would be great."

"That can be done. I will be right back."

"Okay."

She takes the necklace and walks away. I stand there for a little bit before she comes back. I pay for everything and leave the store, luckily my other presents I got are wrapped as well.

I head out to the mall happy as could with my purchases! Now I just gotta teach everyone what Christmas is!

**Hello everyone! Here is another chapter! I hope you liked it! Please review! A Great present for me would be to help me reach 50 reviews for this story! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

We did not waist much time in my time, I got all of my gifts into a bag and we got ready and left. We are now on our way back to where we left everyone.

We don't have long till Christmas so I sure have my work cut out for myself. Within 15 minutes we land inside the camp. We look around at everyone who is sleeping and quietly walk over to a tree.

Sesshoumaru sets down and I set my new bad down beside my old one and climb into Sesshoumaru's lap. I snuggle up against him as he wraps his arms around me and it does not take long before I fall asleep.

Morning light comes all to soon and we are out walking once again. This time we have a destination, Sesshoumaru has decided it would be best for us all to travel to the West to this castle for a while and rest.

I look around the snow covered field we are walking through trying to think of a way to tell the others about Christmas and the first thing I can think of is to get a Christmas tree put up in Sesshoumaru's castle.

I day dream for a while until Sesshoumaru forces me to stop and I snap out of my dase and gasp.

There in front of us is a gordaise castle the walls around the castle are a beautiful gray that are also half way covered in snow. We all walk towards a huge gate where two guards are standing.

They both bow to us and in unison say. "Welcome home Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hn, open the gates." Sesshoumaru says.

"Yes my Lord."

They turn around and start to push the two huge doors open with easy and we all are starting to walk through them and across a snow covered courtyard.

We soon step inside inside of his gordaise castle and I look around, the walls are a beautiful silver and there are many paintings on the walls.

_' Wow is his castle beautiful!'_

**Hello everyone! Okay I hope you liked this chapter! I am working on the next chapter and should have it out tomorrow! Please review! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

After a tour of Sesshoumaru's castle I joined him in his study while he looked over some paper work. I walk around his study looking at all the shelves of books he has.

I come to a window and I look out and I see a most beautiful garden that the coming of winter and snow has made even more beautiful.

But there on the far side of the garden is exactly what I want, a Christmas tree. I smirk and look at Sesshoumaru, now how do I get it in here. One of Sesshoumaru's servants could help me because he did tell me I am able to order them around.

I walk over to Sesshoumaru's desk and look over his shoulder. I lay my head on his shoulder and he turns his head towards me.

"Yes?" He says in a joking voice.

"I am going to have a surprise for everyone in a little bit, but you have to promise me you will understand." I say.

"Hn okay."

He turns his attention back to his paper work and I make my way out of his office and head down to the main hall. Once I get there I see plenty of servants but I walk over to a guard.

He bows and me and smiles. "Hello Kagome- sama" He says.

"Hello I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Of course."

"Awesome."

_' Great'_

With that I put my plan into action! Within the hour we have the tree set up in the formal living room and I have a few servants helping me decorate it with candles.

After two hours I step back and look at my tree, I brought everyone's presents down and they are all under the tree but they all have a barrier around them to present anyone from opening them.

_' Now I just gotta tell them all about christmas!'_

**Hello everyone! Okay only two chapters till the end! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Please review and tell me what you thought of it! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Christmas Eve**

**Kagome's POV**

Christmas eve has finally arrived and I have explained to everyone what Christmas is and so far everyone is very excited especially Rin and Shippo.

At the moment I am outside with Rin and Shippo in the garden. I look up at the snow falling on us and watch as Rin and Shippo throw snowballs at them and I can not help but smile.

Two strong arms wrap around my waist up and pull me back to a strong chest, I look up and find Sesshoumaru smiling down at me.

"Hello my darling." He says in his sexy voice.

"Hey Sesshy." I say and smile up at him.

He leans down and captures my lips and I turn around in his arms and wrap my arms around his neck and kiss him back.

I love Sesshoumaru so much that its hard to believe and I have been able to bring out a side of him that no one else gets to see and I am so happy that I can do that.

We pulls apart after a little bit so that I can get some air into my starved lungs, I smile at him as I pant trying to regain my breath.

"I have goten you a Christmas present my darling." He says.

"Aw Sesshoumaru that is so sweet of you." I say.

"Hn."

He leans down and captures my lips once again and I kiss him back passionately. I smile in our kiss as I hear Rin and Shippo laughing behind us.

_' This will be the best Christmas ever!'_

**Hello everyone! I know it was short but I still hope you enjoyed it! Please review and help me reach 50! Merry Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Christmas Day**

I open my eyes and smile, I cuddle into Sesshoumaru's chest and giggle. Today is Christmas and I am so excited, I can not stop thinking of what Sesshoumaru got me as a present.

I feel his arms tighten around my waist and I smile into our chest and I hear a low growl rumble in his chest.

"Good morning mate!" He says.

"Morning my lovely Mate." I say back.

Last night Sesshoumaru and I officially became mates which we are both very happy about. I now have his lifespan and his matting mark on my neck showing all other males who I belong to.

We both hear knocks at the door and before we know it the door to our room flys open and Rin and Shippo come running in and jump up onto the bed and onto us.

We all start laughing ntil Rin and Shippo stop. "Merry Christmas Mama and Papa." Thy say in unison.

"Merry Christmas guys." We both say.

"Come on we want to go open our presents." They says.

"Can you guys wait for your Mother and I while we get dressed. Why don't you go wake everyone else up." Sesshoumaru says.

"Okay."

With that they jump off of our bed and run out of our room to go wake everyone else up. We both set up in bed and Sesshoumaru and I both climb out of bed both of us totally naked and walk across the room to our separate wardrobes.

I grab some clean underclothes and pull them on then I pull out my favorite blue jeans and slip them on and then grab my red and green t shirt with a Christmas tree on the front of it and put it on.

I shut my wardrobe and turn around and find Sesshoumaru dressed in all red, I smile cause he is so gonna enjoy my gift.

He comes over and takes my hand and we walk out of our room and head down to the living room where the tree is. We go in and set down on the couch.

We wait a few moments and soon enough everyone else comes into the room rubbing the sleep out of their eyes but Rin and Shippo are as they were a little bit ago, cherry.

"Rin and Shippo will you please pass out everyone's gifts for me, they are all marked." I ask.

"Sure."

So with that they start grabbing presents and handing them out, once Rin hands Sesshoumaru his I get a smirk on my face as I watch him open it up.

He lets out a gasp as his eyes go wide when he reaches the necklace. He picks it up outta the box and looks over at me and a smile spreads across his face.

"Thank you so much my mate." He says as he leans over and kisses my cheek.

"Your welcome."

He puts the necklace on without a second thought then he pulls something out of his sleeve and I gasp when I seen a crescent moon necklace but its different then his. I can not believe we thought so much alike.

He puts the necklace on my and I hold it in my hands and smile. This has to be the best Christmas that I have ever had!

**Hello everyone! Sorry for this be a little late but I was not able to get to the computer yesterday! I hope you enjoyed reading this story and hope you all had a awesome Christmas!**

**KatiechanXoxoXSesshoukun**


End file.
